


Brace Face

by HamsLasagna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Braces, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Slow Burn, THEYRE PINING FOR EACH OTHER, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire aliens, angst with happy ending, being bi on main, pining boys, she/her pronouns for pidge, these boys catch feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsLasagna/pseuds/HamsLasagna
Summary: A strictly diplomatic mission takes a turn, when Lance decides talking to strangers isn’t a warning that should apply to him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/original non binary character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic uhhhh sorry if it sucks 🤷♀️ I’ll be adding to this hen i can. thanks Bitter for enabling me 🥰 it was originally a twitter thread, add me there if you want; @hamslasagna and @spiceyhams

Growing up Lance’s pride and joy was his million-watt smile. The kind of smile that could warm the room, make any dark day seem just that much brighter. 

His mama always told him how just one flash of those upturned cheeks and peek of pearly whites had her overjoyed with pride for her son. His siblings also with straight lines of perfect teeth, a genetic he was grateful never skipped him. None of them had ever need braces.

So Lance takes pride in his smile and his overall looks. A blemish-free face to match his megawatt smile, to make sure the glow of his skin always enhances the shine of his teeth. Putting hours into making sure he is always in prime condition. 

All his efforts come crashing to a halt when the team goes onto this supposedly strictly diplomatic mission, to a planet Lance couldn’t remember the name of. 

The inhabitants are vaguely human-shaped but with long limbs and hallow features; skin white and pasty, teeth long and pointed, fingers more like claws, looming over them by a few feet, hair sleeked back, robes draping their tall silhouettes. 

He’s off-put at first, who wouldn’t? But as the mission continues, he’s more welcome to be in their presence. The time drones on, Allura going on with the mayor (who’s name Lance can’t recall) of the species about the alliance with Voltron. Lance has gone from watching Pidge flick small pieces of crumbs, from their snacks, at Hunks slightly open mouth. He had slowly passed out with his head on his hand, trying to look like he wasn’t out cold. She had failed five times now but had gotten two shots in. 

Shiro was intently listening to Allura as she and the mayor went back and forth in the discussion. Nodding his head to himself as if he was also speaking with them instead of just listening, Lance shook his head, typical of their leader. 

Turning his attention to Keith, he’s surprised to see him also watching Pidge trying another shot at throwing a slightly smaller crumb at Hunk, which she fails. They both groan under their breath at the loss, Lance keeps his chuckle to himself. 

There are other locals present during the meeting, ones Lance couldn’t tell the difference between since they all had a similar robe on. hoods hung low and eyes faintly glowing a dull red. It sends chills down his spine, but he ignores the feeling of choosing, instead of focusing on one of the aliens over to the far left of the mayor, their robe a slightly different hue to the others in the room. Maybe a vice mayor? Second in command? Of some relation to the mayor? He doesn’t know really but he finds himself stuck staring at them. 

Their eyes meet and his breath hitches slightly at being caught. Although they don’t look away, they just continue their gaze at him. After a few seconds, he flashes the famous McClain smile. The alien responds with a smile of their own, all sharp teeth and high cheekbones. As off-putting as the features are, he is put at ease by how easy and laid back the other seems to be. All smooth lines and gentle edges, a comforting difference to the others of it’s kind.

He will definitely have to ask them for a name later and write it down as to not forget. Returning his attention to Allura and the mayor after the small interaction with the stranger, feeling better now that he can recognize a face among the blur of figures.

switching between watching Keith and the stranger, finding himself relaxing more the longer he looks. The meeting ends a few hours more after, stealing glances at the currently-nameless-stranger, on his way out. He just couldn’t get their face-off his mind after he saw them.

With that thought, he’s determined to find them and ask a name, once he’s free from the rest of the team. Only he’s not free right after. First Hunk and Pidge swing up to him the minute Allura tells them they’re free to roam the planet. 

They tell Lance about how boring the meeting was, how Pidge’s final score was 5-12 on successful hits to hunks mouth with crumbs. He listens and reacts, smiling at his friends as they retell the experience as if forgetting he was there for it as well.

Once they’ve had their fill of telling Lance about the joys of playing table football but with objects not made for such sport, they fly off to roam the city, Hunk, before leaving, turns to Lance to ask him.

“You coming with us, buddy? Or you got other plans?” Lance is touched but his mind is directed at someone else that he needs answers from. So he gives an upturned corner of his lip “Not this time Hunkalious, got some other ideas. This city isn’t ready for what trouble I’m about to cause” Pidge rolls their eyes as he shoots the pair his signature finger guns accompanied with a wink, walking backwards toward the last place he has seen the looming figure go. “Don’t cause too much trouble!”

He vaguely hears Pidge yell from behind when he turns. He waves a hand in the air in a dismissive manor. 

He’s headed down the hallway he last remembers the stranger headed towards when he runs (literally) into Keith. “Hey! Watch it, Mullet.” He shoots out by reflex. Though no malice behind his words. “Could say the same to you. Where are you headed in such a rush? Some girl catch your eye?” 

His arms are now crossed over his chest, thick brows furrowed down. His voice was also malice free. Lance holds a hand to his chest, in mock hurt. “How could you ever think of such a thing! It’s the other way around, Billy. I caught her, uh, their eye!”

He stutters over thought, did the alien have a preferred pronoun? Did Allura or Coran tell them about such things? Did they go over it at the meeting where he was distracted by glowing eyes and mullets? He couldn’t remember, so he’d play it safe until he could confirm with the person himself. Nodding in his self-appointed agreement he returns his attention to the man in front of him. “What’s it matter to you anyway?” He jabs a finger to Keith's sternum, jolting him slightly.

“It doesn’t, I could just tell by the look on your face you’d try to woo the one you where ogling at during that whole meeting.” Letting out a huff Keith drops his gaze to the floor by their feet. After a pause, he looks back up to Lance. Who’s surprised Keith noticed him earlier.

“Listen, I don’t trust the locals here-“ “Shocker” Lance interrupts. Keith continues over him. “But I know that won’t stop you. I just wanna let you know, keep your guard up. They give me the chills.” As if to prove a point he shudders and rubs his biceps like he’s cold. 

Lance is about to try and fight with him about how that’s probably rude to say, but then Keith leans over to whisper close to him, in their bubble. “Listen just don’t interact with them too long. They give me weird vampire vibes, probably magic. Especially their eyes”

Lance’s brain is slow in the process of what Keith is talking about when the man is so close to him, he can smell the shampoo he used that morning before their mission and the strong smell of just Keith. It’s clouding his head a little so he looks away, above Keith’s shoulder and locks eyes with the stranger from earlier. It’s brief, but the effect is the same as before. The alien walks out of sight and he then realizes Keith is just finishing talking. “-careful you might get hurt.” He just realizes his pulse is racing, a need to see that person again fueling him, acting like a sugar high. 

It’s then as Keith is staring at him intensely, that he realizes he’s waiting for a response. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine Keithy, don’t worry your mullet in a twist!” 

With that and a pat on Keith’s shoulder, he’s off trying to find that mysterious stranger with the glowing red eyes. He’s already forgotten about Keith’s warning by the time he turns the corner of a wide hallway. 

It takes several hallways and big doorways for Lance to find the alien. They’re standing out a balcony, looking over the dark sunset, the sun's colour making the whole planet in sight appear purple. It reminds Lance of October nights on earth. His breath hitches again.

Shaking away the sudden burst of homesickness he turns to the other standing there, they’ve been watching him since his entrance. Slowly he walks towards them, looking around and taking in all the sights of the planet from this view.

It’s breathtakingly beautiful, he’ll admit. After taking it all in he returns his line of sight to his company. They stare right back, and instantly the warm feeling is back. Washing over his mind like a foggy morning. 

It takes him a second to remember he wants to speak. So he tries opening his mouth to ask some much-needed questions. “So, uh, you, uh,” he’s stuttering uselessly, which isn’t new, but he didn’t think his mouth felt this much like cotton earlier?

Breathing in some needed air, he swallows and tries again. “Um, mhm, do you, ah, have a name?” He winces at his failed sentence, what happened to that fresh air he just got? A clicking noise is heard from the creature, he thinks it's close to a laugh. 

“My star-given name is Hexious, you’ve been quite the intriguing one out of the bunch.” He’s not sure why but the voice is much softer than he imagined, something airy around the edges. He’s still starring into Hexious eyes.

Slowly like molasses, he feels the thought seep to the forefront of his mind. “-especially the eyes.” Keith’s words are on repeat in his head, but he can’t be bothered to think any deeper than the surface of what that means.

Hexious is sliding closer to him, and suddenly he feels a chill surround him from the other. Similar to when you just come back from being in the freezer too long, or it's a chilly winter day and you needed to grab the mail, not bothering with a jacket. 

Like walking in mud Lance recalls not responding to Hexious, so he breaths heavily, gasping for air. “That’s me, mhn, Lancey Lance.” The joke falls short as he suddenly feels his muscles do not have the energy left to make the excitement show. All he bares is a simple smile at the other. Hexious’s eyes dart down to the show of his teeth from the action, they seem to be smiling back, sharper than his. 

“Your shears are so dull, how does your kind survive like that?” Lance finds himself grazing his tongue over the round bottoms of his pearly whites, they’re not sharp and intimidating like Hexious’s species, but they get the job done. Blinking, he breaths in air finding his thoughts clearing slightly in the darkness of his eyelids. “We humans have developed passed needing sharp tee-, uh, shears“

He mentally pats his back at the quick recovery. Hexious doesn’t seem to notice or care for his almost slip up. Looking up to the other, he just now realizes how they had gotten much closer to him,

Hexious looms so much over Lance it’s overwhelming. Having to lookup more to meet the other's eyes as they continue to talk. “What has you, ahm, so interested in our kind?” Wincing mentally at the number of stutters that have taken up his vocabulary today, Lance can’t seem to keep a current string of words uninterrupted. “You’re simply just as different to us as our species is to yours.” The longer they stare at each other the more dizzy and warm Lance is starting to feel. 

What feels like a sudden movement, only processes like cold syrup to Lance. Hexious had wrapped their long hands around Lance’s waist pulling him close to themselves. A low rumble like an engine purring softly reaches Lance’s ears. It fills his head with cotton and clouds.

“Would you dance with me, blue paladin?” Hexious whispers deep in his ear. The thoughts are like pouring cement, sloppy and slow. A small voice in the back of his head tells him something is wrong, someone told him such, but who was it again?

So he looks deeper into those eyes as if they had the answer. He ends up only being able to think of something to do with dancing and eyes, which confuses him more. 

So Lance puts them together, disjointed as they are. Faintly he can remember the words Hexious spoke to him. It comes to him like a deer jumping in the mist. Suddenly and out of nowhere. -

“Of course, I’d love to dance.” It doesn’t occur to him that he’s no longer stuttering, or his voice barely reaches above a mumble. Hexious, with enhanced hearing, nods. Moving both hands to rest at Lance’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

It’s then as they gently sway, Lance hears the faint sound of ballroom music. He’s never heard this song before but is feeling himself growing fonder and fonder of it the more he listens. 

Its melody smooth and silky, the beat slow and warm. Sending him mentally to a place farther away, where swinging and embracing each other is an old pair, in a place where age doesn’t define. He recalls a similar song that his grandparents used to smile and dance to, lost in each other. 

That thought alone has his mind halting, the track of tar his thought train was on, breaks and screeches to a stop. Sky Blue meets luminous red, suddenly at a battle. Lance blinks first, as the fog from starring so long trying to creep back into his mind. 

“Hey, uh, This has been fun and all.” He stammers, looking for an out while he can. “But I should go, my teammates are, um, probably looking for me” It dawns on him that he has no concept of what time it is, how long they’ve been swaying together. 

Out on the balcony it seems time is useless. He looks to the sky above for an answer, maybe the suns of this planet have set already? That's also useless, he can’t tell if it was any darker than before. A clicking sound chirps next to him, Hexious. The sound comes across as more joyous than anything, they're laughing. 

“Oh, blue paladin, it has been a pleasure to dance with you. Before you leave, at least let me give you a parting gift to remember our time?” Hexious smiles at him, a voice in the back of his mind sends a red flag but If he were to deny this, would something happen to the alliance? How bad could it be anyway, they only danced!

Reluctantly Lance agrees to a parting gift. It’s then when Lance locks eyes again with Hexious that he thinks of Keith's words from earlier, “~ weird vampire vibes, probably magic. Especially their eyes” Vaguely he thinks he should have listened. 

But it’s too late and he agreed to this. “Thank you, blue paladin, this is a gift among us. The highest honour.” Hexious leans down and with the grace of the wind during a storm, they open their large jaw, exposing their two twin fang canine teeth. More pointed and threatening then their other teeth.

The thought makes Lance lock up, muscles finally getting under control to realize the situation he is in. Hexious had moved a hand to his face, putting his neck on display, like a treat to be eaten. 

His eyes jump to the red gaze of Hexious looking down at him. Then, with a strong grip on Lance’s face, they dive. Lance only has the second thought to try and scream but the pain from the bite stops that thought as his neck is numbed as soon as the skin breaks. 

A new fuzz is added to his mind’s eye, making him dizzy just standing up. His arms on instinct grab onto Hexious since If not for the hold Hexious had on him, he’s sure he’d be on the floor. As soon as the pain starts to settle, it’s gone. All he can think about is the fact the music from earlier had stopped, the silence deafening to his ears, thumping with his high heartbeat. As Hexious removes their teeth from his neck, Lance wonders if he just dreamed it all, but one look at the other tells him it’s real though. All along Hexious’s chin and bottom lip is blood, his blood. 

He can’t look away, even as the other swipes their tongue along the teeth coated in it as if it’s a divine treatment for gods.

“It’s been truly an honour blue paladin, I hope my people are kind to you and your team the rest of your stay.” Smiling Hexious swipes a kiss to the bite on Lance’s neck while he’s still in a daze. “Uh,” he groans pathetically. Hexious takes that as their cue, disappearing Into another hallway and away from the balcony. 

Lance has to blink a few times to understand what just happened. He just met up with the actual mayor of the planet intended to get to know them, and said mayor just bit his freaking neck!? Then left?

This has been the absolute most wild diplomatic mission he has ever been on. 

He’s still standing there, on the balcony when a teammate finds him. It’s Keith (surprisingly) who shows up. With a stare at Lance as he holds his neck, covering where he was bitten. The shadows of the planet's night, not revealing the blood he is sure is all over himself. 

Keith approaches than stops not far from Lance, who’s mind is clearing up with the absence of his previous company. He gazes lazily as he finds Keith looking at him. “Lance? Are you okay? You’ve been gone for a while, we’ve been looking for you. What’s that smell?”

The haze clears enough for Lance to hear Keith speaking to him, how long had he been standing here? 

Then exhaustion slams into Lance like a freight train, so strong he has to physically steady himself. His hand slips from his neck and he can see the blood on his palm when he looks down at it, feels the numbing pain throbbing on his neck. 

But that’s the only warning he gets before his knees give out and he falls to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him. The last thing Lance sees is Keith darting towards him, a sound like his name coming from the other. 

The rest fades to black.


	2. Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't feel so good about this mission scoob, maybe he should have listened when Hunk told him to keep a closer eye on Lance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this one gets a little bloody,,,
> 
> but I mean this is a vampire au so you came into this knowing that. 
> 
> I had to write another chapter since I had a vague idea of what to write, and the day off from work. hope you readers like it!!!

It started like any other Mission to Keith. Shiro had pulled him out of his early morning training, to go to the debriefing with Allura and the rest of the paladins. They were the first one’s there, Followed by Pidge and Hunk mumbling to themselves about something he couldn’t process. He notices they’ve all appeared in their armour, helmets clutched in hands or propped on hips.

It’s after they are all waiting for the blue paladin to show up that he actually appears. Dressed in his casual clothes, sans his signature jacket, and face shining from a fresh wash. Lance comes up to stand next to him with a shout of an excuse. “sorry, I’m late! You know I need lots of sleep to keep this beautiful face looking this good.” He gives a smile all too pleased with himself. Keith Scoffs to himself, shooing away thoughts of how smooth and soft lances skin really does look. 

“Welcome, Lance. How nice of you to join us.” Allura starts off after Lance’s entrance. “We are just about to go over the details of the purpose of this mission.” sighing she turns to face all of the paladins in front of her. 

“This mission will be strictly diplomatic. We are going to settle an alliance with the inhabitants of planet Xiounious-762. Now the species of this planet are very intense when it comes to their culture.” she clears her throat briefly, looking at the datapad of information the castle has on this species, as Coran picks up for her. 

“Now listen up paladins! These are a very intelligent species, a race of true neutrality. Although our records do not show they themselves are magic users, their planet definitely is. This could have also changed in the years as we are still rebuilding the castle’s database. They have this process they believe in, where the mayor will bestow a ‘gift’ to someone. Whether it be of their kind or another doesn’t matter. It is of the highest honour to them. So such gift should not be rejected! We don’t have records of how the gift is given beside it occurs at night and is rumoured to be an intense experience.” 

Keith spares a look around at the rest of the team to see if the others are listening as intensely, to store this information away like he is. 

He finds Shiro focused on Allura and Coran’s explanation, clearly taking in all the knowledge for later. Hunk and Pidge are not far behind but still give each other a harsh elbow jab that sends them into a small huff of laughter. Once his eyes land on Lance he notices the other move his head swiftly back to look at the mice that are gathered on Allura’s Shoulder. 

‘Weird’ is almost seemed like Lance was staring at him but he pushes that thought away instantly. He’s not sure if Lance has been paying attention the whole time, Keith can still tell there this far off look to him like he’s still dreaming about something.

Once he sees that everyone seems to be back on track enough. He continues to listen to the rest of the debriefing. 

“~ Which is why we will be going in civilian dress, as to not threaten them. We do not want to risk this alliance. They have a power source we should protect and their people can help up in this war. So Lance for once you’ve come properly dressed.” Allura seems to deflate at the mention of Lance having been prepared for this. Although Lance seems more interested in the mice that have now climbed onto his shoulders and head. Decided he is a much more comfy resting spot for now. Keith has to fight down the soft smile at that. 

“Well team that’s all for the debriefing, remember to be on your best when we get there. And no goofing off until the alliance is sealed!” Allura’s voice booms around the Bridge. “We will be there in around 4 Vargas! So get ready and we will be taking the green lion as it’s the smallest and least intimidating.” With that final say, the others leave to get ready for the departure. 

Keith himself spares one last look at Lance before turning to leave himself. Noticing the way the other doesn’t seem to follow the rest, but hang around Coran. The older speaking softly to him, as he gazes at the mice now in his upturned hands. He doesn’t focus on what Coran tells the Cuban, but he can hear Lance’s soft exhale and apology, along with handing over the mice to Coran to give to Allura. He thanks his Galra hearing for being able to pick up the small conversion between them. It’s nothing to note, but it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. 

Returning to his room, Keith redresses for the mission. Heading back to the Bridge to meet back up with the others. 

On his way, he runs into Hunk, not unusual as their rooms are close by. “Hey Keith, uh, weird question.” Nervously Hunk is wringing his hands together by the wrist. A Habit he’s noticed more than a few times when the taller guy tries to speak worries troubling him. “Sure, Hunk.” 

Looking around like he’d rather be anywhere else than here with Keith asking him questions, Keith wonders why he’s not going to Lance with this. The two of them usually joined at the hip with how close they are. The Korean won’t admit that it makes me slightly jealous.

“Listen I know this will sound really weird, but uh, could you help us watch over Lance on this mission?” Keith pauses in his steps, Hunk also stops. Quirking an eyebrow, he motions for the other to continue speaking. “Well I just have this really bad gut feeling man, and you know those go. I just don’t want anything to happen to him. Because face it, out of all of us who’s more likely to go off and get lost, or hurt? I’ll try to keep him with me and Pidge the whole time but I won’t force him to hang out of course! I’m just asking you to keep an eye out for him.”

Taking a deep breath Hunk quiets listening for Keith to respond. Hoping the other will agree. 

Sighing Keith thinks about it some more. In reality yeah it makes sense, and hunk’s gut feeling hasn’t let him down yet. It’s best to just trust the man and ask about it later. “Sure Hunk. I’ll keep an eye out for him.” 

The relief that releases from the Samoan, is so intense Keith’s worried he’d fall down. “Thanks, dude really. I’ll bake you anything you want when we come back! Promise!” Landing a hand on Keith’s shoulder he gives a thumbs up. 

Hearing footsteps not far behind them, Keith turns to see Pidge walking up to the two. “Hunk talk to you about the ‘gut feeling’ too?” she quirks an eyebrow at him. The only response he gives is a head shake and small. “Yeah.” 

They resume walking to the bridge in idle chitchat. It’s a small comfort Keith can appreciate. 

When they get there Shiro is already there with Allura and Coran. Lance seems to be gone, which surprises Keith. He expected the brunet to be here. With a questioning glance at the orange man, Coran answers him. “We went to grab his jacket before we depart, something about good luck? Whatever that saying goes with you earthlings.” 

Crossing his arms across his chest the team awaits for Lance to return. It’s just as their about to land does the Blue paladin come back to the bridge clearly distraught, and upset but keeping it under ways. Keith can already put the pieces together just with one glance. 

Lance didn’t find his jacket. Everyone is thinking the same thing once they see him, knowing how much it means to Lance. Keith spares a glance at Hunk, his face twisted up like he sucked a lemon. 

This can’t be good.

Hunk’s got that nervous look on his face, the one he knows something bad is going to happen, like a bowstring about to break with tension. It’s just a matter of when that has him pinching his eyebrows. 

Shiro clears his throat to get all their attention. Allura faces them all. “We’ll be landing very soon. Now, remember, don’t offend them. Should they want to interact with you be professional, paladins. We need this alliance. Dismissed.” 

With a final huff, Allura strides away down the hall of the bridge to head towards the green lion’s hangar. The others follow her. Shiro first, which pidge is quick to run ahead as it’s her lion they’ll be taking. He watches as Coran stays behind, a quick whisper to Lance that even without his ‘good luck charm’ he will be fine. Lance nervous now seems to steel himself, with Coran’s words.   
Hunk nudge’s his shoulder to get him moving again, not speaking besides a pat on the arm as he slows down to stay back with his best friend. Keith moves forward catching up with Shiro. 

“You okay, Keith?” Shiro leans over to whisper to him as they walk side by side. Not one to keep things from his mentor/brother figure, he easily speaks his mind. “Hunk says he’s got a bad feeling about this mission. Just want to be sure everyone will be okay.” he doesn’t go into that more as he glimpses back at Lance and Hunk sharing a laugh together.

Shiro catches him looking, a small knowing smile on his face. “You sure that’s all you’re doing?” Keith whips his head forward shooting a glare at the other Asian. “Shut it, Shiro” he warns, nothing serious behind his words. 

Face back towards the way they’re headed, Shiro lets out a small chuckle at his reaction. Keith feels his ears burning, thanking his long hair to keep them more hidden from the others.

Finally, they make it to the Green Lion. after they all climb into the cockpit with Pidge in the Pilot’s seat, they take off to land fully on the planet’s surface. 

Exiting the Lion, they’re greeted by a crowd of the Xiouniousians. They’re taller than Keith thought they’d be. The overall look of them sends chills down his spine. Reminds him of days in his shack where all he had for entertainment was aged black and white thriller movies. 

The memory of the films leaves him on edge, adding to the nerves Hunk gave him from their conversation earlier. 

Simply put Keith doesn’t trust these people.

So it’s no shock when as they’re being guided to the meeting room, to discuss the alliance with the mayor that he spots a few of the Xiouniousian’s eyeing up Lance like he’s some treat to be eaten. A boiling builds in his gut, a scowl setting on his face. 

Once they are seated down and Allura starts off her speech with the mayor, Keith is instantly bored. Some of the others not far behind him. 

After a while, Keith notices he’s been going between watching the Diplomats talking and Lance. The Cuban boy hasn’t been able to sit still since they sat down, going from fiddling with his hair and playing with his fingers to staring at someone behind the Mayor. He notices each time Lance seems to get more dazed and glassy-eyed the longer the meeting runs. 

Deciding to stop staring at the boy he changes his attention to Pidge on the other side of Lance. She’s been throwing crumbs into Hunk’s slightly open mouth, the big guy passed out not long ago, stone-cold to the world around him. She seems to be doing okay at it, but missing most of the time. Keith can’t help but think that Lance would be way better at this kinda game.

Huffing at his own thoughts he decided to just watch the girl in her game instead of bothering with the rest of the meeting. He finds himself getting a little into it too, going along with her reactions when she either misses or actually gets a shot in.

After a while longer, Allura and the mayor seem to finally be done and call for an end to the meeting. The mayor going to talk with the other members of the Xiounious council, one of which Keith notices is the one Lance had been staring at for the majority of the meeting. 

Once they’ve gathered around the princess, she calmly explains the results of the alliance. “The Xiouniousians have decided that once they give out the ‘gift’ then they will completely accept our alliance.” she’s beaming at them, a smile bright on her face.

“Now paladins, it will be a few dobashes until then, so you are free to go and wander the planet to spend your free time, be cautious still” she warns lightly. 

Keith immediately goes to explore the mansion of the planets high council, when he sees Hunk with Pidge go to talk with Lance. Who looks two tick away from running off. He can only assume to find that Xiouniousian he was staring at. 

Faintly he hears of Lance rejecting Hunk and Pidge’s offer to hang out, so Keith heads off to the direction he’s thinking Lance might head. If he can beat him there and talk to the brunet maybe he can get some answers. At least more than Hunk was able to get. 

It’s not long before Lance stumbles into him, an empty insult already rolling off his tongue. “Hey! Watch it, Mullet.” Keith knows now that it’s just Lance being himself and not actually an asshole like he thought when he first used such ‘insults’. 

Responding to him Keith is quick to catch Lance on what he’s actually up to. “Could say the same to you. Where are you headed in such a rush? Some girl catch your eye?” Keith knows the people here are Gender Neutral, but he wants to know if Lance remembers that part from the debriefing. 

Lance makes some weird motion with his arms like what Keith said hurt his feelings, Keith just rolls his eyes at the dramatics and crosses his arms. The other doesn’t seem to really think about his words until their already tumbling out of his mouth, evident by what he says.

“How could you ever think of such a thing! It’s the other way around, Billy. I caught her, uh, their eye!” he doesn’t who Billy is, and why Lance keeps calling him that. It only makes him remember vague images of his dad, his middle name was Willaim, but his friends and family always called him Billy when referring to him as his first name was as he put it simply ‘dumb’. Keith smiles faintly at the memory, but rights himself, Lance wouldn’t have known that so that’s obviously not why he’s calling him Billy. 

When he looks at Lance again, he seems to be lost in thought himself, then also come back to himself with a head nod and a determined look to his eyes, just to jab a finger to Keith’s chest. “What’s it matter to you anyway?” the jab surprises him but only momentarily. 

“It doesn’t, I could just tell by the look on your face you’d try to woo the one you were ogling at during that whole meeting.” huffing he turns his attention to the floor, feeling suddenly shy about this topic. He doesn’t want to talk about Lance ‘whooing’ other people, the thought settles sourly in his abdomen. 

Shaking himself to remind him of the reason he’s even blocking Lance’s path, he sets himself to look back to the (admittedly attractive) boy in front of him. “Listen, I don’t trust the locals here-“ “Shocker” Lance interrupts. Keith continues over him. 

“But I know that won’t stop you. I just wanna let you know, keep your guard up. They give me the chills.” feeling a chill in the arm as if talking about the residents they’d know what he was saying. They still had to wait until this ‘gift’ thing was over before they could leave. The thought brings red flags and a sinking feeling when he remembered Coran’s words about the ‘gift’. ‘They have this process they believe in, where the mayor will bestow a ‘gift’ to someone. Whether it be of their kind or another doesn’t matter. It is of the highest honour to them. So such gift should not be rejected!’ 

He needs Lance to understand to be more careful around this species. So leaning into his personal space, he ignores the urge to just stay close to the warmth of Lance and speaks lowly as feeling like someone might overhear them. “Listen just don’t interact with them too long. They give me weird vampire vibes, probably magic. Especially their eyes” Giving into himself he lets the moment linger before he speaks again. 

“Just don’t get ahead of yourself Lance, i- we don’t want anything bad to happen here. So if you don’t be careful you might get hurt.” when Keith finishes he pulls away slightly waiting for Lance to respond to him, only to see the other looking behind him. He doesn’t have to look himself to know it’s the one from earlier, and something about that rubs him all kinds of wrong ways. Still, he waits for Lance to respond.

It takes a few moments but Lance does realize he is still waiting for the responses. So quickly he throws out “Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine Keithy, don’t worry your mullet in a twist!” and he’s pushing past Keith to quickly walk to the area he’s guessing the taller seen that Xiouniousian. 

Sighing he decides to go find Hunk and Pidge to update them of the situation before going and looking for Lance again. 

He finds the duo not far off from the meeting room, having stopped by a room full of tech native to this planet. Keith is almost certain Pidge is drooling, gross. 

“Hey, Hunk. About Lance,” he trails off once he sees what they’re doing. “Shouldn’t you get permission before destroying tech that doesn’t belong to us?” Pidge has a small tablet opened and dissected on a makeshift table. He’d be concerned if he didn’t already know she knew what she was doing. 

He then turns to Hunk when Pidge makes no effort to answer him. “Hunk, Lance went off to meet one of the locals, probably get a tour of the place.” he jokes, knowing already it’ll probably fall flat. 

Orange headband strings fly around as hunk shoots out of the sitting position he was in, startling both Keith and Pidge. “What?! And you just let him go?” Keith studders at that, a new sinking feeling adding to his already worn nerves. “Yeah? I couldn’t force him to stay away. He was hellbent to meet with a Xiouniousain.” the name of the species sounds weird on his tongue and he decided he doesn’t like it. 

Hunk groans and starts moving to make his way out of the room. “Woah, dude is this that important you need to go get him now? It’s only been a few dobashes.” Pidge interjects, also a little alarmed at Hunk’s abrupt movements. “You guys don’t get it! I had this dream during the meeting about Lance being the subject to something these people have, and afterwards, my gut feeling about something only got worst! He’s in trouble. We need to get him.”

Steeling himself Keith is already onboard with Hunk. he should have stopped lance from going at all. Sharing a look with Hunk they go to leave. “Pidge go tell Allura and Shiro that worst case we might be leaving early.” Hunk tells the shortest. 

Glancing at Keith he tells him a plan. “You go to the West then South wing and I’ll go to the East and North, we’ll circle back to the center where the meeting room is.” nodding they both exit the room, leaving Pidge dumbfounded. 

Going through the mansion on his own is more nerve-wracking than he thought it would be. He wished they got a tour before the meeting so he at least knew somewhat of where he was in this place. 

Every turn all he sees are empty hallways and big doorways leading to more hallways and even bigger rooms. Looking out the windows he sees in every room, the suns of the planets have started setting. They’re running out of time. The time of the ‘gift-giving’ will be soon. So he speeds up his efforts, checking in with Hunk over the dataphones Pidge made them all for this reason. The other male hasn’t seen him yet either. He can tell the other is feeling the pressure of not being able to find their missing teammate. 

After another two hallways, Allura and Shiro join the call with PIdge on the Green paladin’s dataphone. Quickly Hunk and Keith take turns explaining the situation. Keith adds in about the Xiouniousian that was staring at Lance all during the meeting. “I can use my connection to the Lions to be able to tell the Lions Paladin’s state” Allura offers, knowing it’s not much but it’d something. The running boys ask her to try it, which she does.   
Keith checks another three big rooms when Allura chimes in again, a little more strained. “I can sense him here but,” she pauses takes a deep breath and continues. “The bond is foggy like something is blocking the connection.” she hums to herself. 

It’s then when Allura finishes that Pidge and Shiro seem to come to the same conclusion. “They’re giving the gift to Lance,” they say at the same time. Once the words finally set in Keith feels his legs move him faster. They have to find Lance before nightfall. He mutes his dataphone while continuing his search.

As he’s passing another empty room he hears the sound of faint music being played, along with two voices. He knows one of the voices but the second one. Which sends him on edge and trying to find his way to the room with the noise. 

He has to travel slowly to listen better, but it gives him a chance to catch his breath. Unmuting his dataphone he quickly tells the team he found Lance and spits out his location then quickly mutes again. 

Suddenly he can smell iron, and his brain refuses to content the dots on what could mean. Curse his enhanced galra senses.

By the time he reaches the room he heard Lance and that Xiouniousian, only Lance is standing there. Gaze lost to the set suns of the planet, night now in effect. Walking up to the Blue Paladin, Keith tries to be slow as to not startle Lance, he speaks cautiously. 

“Lance? Are you okay? You’ve been gone for a while, we’ve been looking for you. What’s that smell?” once he’s done speaking Lance slowly turns to him, eyes glassy and he almost seems like he’s dreaming. It’s fleeting though, as once Keith gets a good glance at Lance, who’s holding his neck the smell of iron stronger the closer Keith gets. 

He’s looking down at his hands when Keith can hear the small plip plop, of liquid being dripped. 

“Lance?” 

Suddenly like a puppet cut from its strings, Lance collapses to the ground. 

“LANCE!” 

Keith is jumping forward to catch the other boy, just barely able to get to him before his head hits the ground. It’s then when the stench is strongest does Keith realizes Lance is bleeding, and it’s getting everywhere. The wound not closing and clotting properly. With a direct shot to the jugular, anyone would be dead on spot from such an attack.

Picking Lance up Keith starts running back to the others hoping he makes it in time to get the taller back to the castle for a pod. 

While on their way Keith can feel the warm liquid soiling his shirt and gloves, staining them. It’s the amount of it that had his pulse jumping and racing. There’s a point when he’s running that he almost slips on the small puddles being made with the stuff, throwing his stomach for loops. 

By the time he does make it back to the team he’s out of breath and Lance has grown cold and pale. It tightens the fear clenching his heart. Once everyone sees them they’re chaos. 

The mayor of Xiouniousian comes to calm them down, saying “It’s time for a celebration, as the receiver of this star movements gift has been accepted. The ceremony to start the process, of preparing the host for total acceptance must start immediately.” 

Keith refuses to let any of them near Lance. Growling in an almost feral way, trying to keep them away. He doesn’t realize his eyes glowing galra yellow to try and keep these monsters away from his teammate.

But it’s the next words out of one of the other Xiouniousians that ultimately let them help. “We must be quick before the host is too weak to accept the gift! His starlight will burn out before the ceremony starts!” 

Looking at the others around him they’re all in the same situation as him. They’re the only ones who actually know what’s going on, he just hopes they’re going to heal Lance and not something worst. “You can still hold him for this part if you would like, Red Paladin,” a smaller Xiouniousian says next to the group. He tries to cover Lance’s body with his own, his own way of protecting the boy. 

Growling out an “I won’t let him go”, he watches as another taller Xiouniousian walks in front of him. There’s a lingering scent on them that makes his insides squirm. The scent of Lance. It’s barely there on the alien but he smells it all the same, even sees the dried blood at the corner of their lips. 

Stopping in front of Keith they hold out their longhand with a short introduction. “Paladins, My star-given name is Hexious, and I’m the real Mayor of this planet.” Keith holds himself back from doing something he will regret. The others seem to be in the same state. 

“I would like approval from the Blue Paladin’s Team that we continue with the gift-giving.” their all charming and sharp edges. Keith huffs out a breath to try and calm himself slightly. Allura takes this chance to be the diplomate she is and tries to figure what is even going on.

“Hexious, will he be hurt during this?” she boldly askes. Hexious doesn’t take their eyes off either Keith or Lance. “No, not unless you accept. If you reject then the boy’s body will suffer the withdrawals of the gift.” at the mention of the rejection does the alien look even remotely upset. 

Speaking to the others of the group Allura takes it upon herself to make the call with backup from Shiro. “If you can guarantee his safety then we agree.” she holds her head high as she speaks. Voice calm and even. 

“I still won’t let him go” Keith chimes in, he’ll keep the Cuban in his arms as long as he has a say. 

A clicking sound rings out, Keith isn’t sure what it is but he sees the Xiouniousian grin widely, showing off rows of pointed dangerous teeth. “Oh rest assured Red Paladin, you may keep your hold to the Blue Paladin, just follow me this way and we can start the acceptance ceremony.”

Turning Hexious starts to walk away. Keith scrambles to follow them, the team not far behind. Once they stop it’s at a wide room, big open windows and the Moon shining overhead close to a hole in the ceiling. “Here.” Hexious gestures for Keith to stand under the hole, the Moon close to fulling it out. He takes a glance down at Lance, his eyes closed and breath so soft he wouldn’t be able to hear if he were fully human. 

Even though he knows this isn’t an ideal situation, but he takes a second to just take in Lance’s face this close, knowing how vulnerable the both of them are right now. Takes in how the Moonlight causes the freckles on the mocha skin to almost glow. He’d give almost anything to see those brilliant blue eyes right now. He ignores the blood staining his neck and chest, it has dried and caked where it’s no longer still flowing out of the wound, although some is still leaking out keeping a fresh trail going down to his collarbone. The smell of Lance and Blood is almost too much for Keith to handle the closeup.

“Alright just keep him still and when the Dark Star fulls the enlightening circle, open his mouth for the final acceptance.” Keith turns his gaze to the ceiling to watch as the planet’s Moon starts fulling out the hole. All he can think about is how much Lance would love to see it. How it looks so much like Earth’s own Moon. 

The rest of the team has fallen silent, too interested now in what’s to happen, he can’t blame them. He would too if he wasn’t the one holding the tan boy. 

It’s then as the Moon is at the fullest that Hexious hurriedly gets him to open Lance’s mouth. He’s slightly confused as to why but is answered soon when he hears the sound of flesh tearing open. Then there’s a hand being held over the Cuban’s open mouth. Hexious guides his head back more as a liquid pours from the alien’s palm into Lance’s tongue. Slowly they bring their hand to cover the Blue paladin’s mouth. 

The echoing glup surprises the Voltron team. Keith looks back to the face of his teammate, surprised to see his eyes lidded but still that foggy from earlier. Slowly tan hands move, one gripping onto Keith like a lifeline and the other to Hexious hand, bring it closer to him. He starts getting greedy with his drinking of whatever it is that these aliens had put in his mouth. Keith is tied between being grossed out and wanting to know more.

Then slowly the moon passes and Hexious takes their hand away. Lance’s eyes slip closed again with a small huff from the boy. 

“He has accepted the gift fully now. He must rest, please you are welcome to stay the night, or to take off. We accept your alliance. Do with what you need.” with that Hexious is gone in the shadows leaving the team to themselves. 

After a few moments, Keith gets himself together enough to pick them both backup and make their way back to the team, and then to the green lion. All the others still in shock over what happened, not wanting to mention it for fear it was actually real.

Once in the green lion, however, Allura sends a message to Coran to prepare a pod with the excuse she will explain later. He does such.

They land in the hanger. Keith still holding the Lance. Faintly he remembers walking them to the med bay to seat his teammate into the pod. 

Coran already has a nest of blankets and pillows around in front of the pod for them all to wait for the boy inside to finish healing. 

It’s a waiting game Keith hates the most, but one he will have to play anyways. 

He just hopes Lance is okay when he comes out of the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of chapter 2! chapter three will happen with Lance POV again. I'm big excite! 
> 
> this is becoming more and more fun to write than I thought.... 
> 
> this chapter was only supposed to be like 3k to match the first chapter but here we are at 5k for this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so reading, uh leave a comment and talk with me about cool HCs  
> Add me on discord and scream about klance? HamsLasagna#3685


End file.
